Hello Room Mate!
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: My idea on how Bridge met Sky.


Hello Room Mate!

A.n.: I just felt like writing a fic-cy like this, after reading two of how Bridge met Sky.

DisclaimeR: I don't own Power Rangers, but I wished I did.

-

"Knock knock," said a small boy dressed in green. He shifted uneasily outside the room.

Cadet Schuyler Tate looked up, annoyed. He glanced up briefly from the S.P.D. Hand book, he had been reading. "What?" he grumbled. Eyeing the boy outside his room, he stood up. The boy looked around seven. Three years younger than him. Taller than the boy, Sky towered over him. The boy squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm Bridge," the boy said suddenly. "Carson," he added as an after thought. "Am I in the right room, I think I'm supposed to be in a room but I don't know which and they said I was suppose to be here in this room but I might be in the wrong room, so am I in the right room?" Bridge asked suddenly, rambling off.

Sky stared at the boy who was now rambling off about how his aunt made a giant mistake before. "Stop, stop, stop!" Sky cried, not being able to take the boy's rambling any more. So this was the room mate he had been assigned to. Oh wait... This was his room mate. This rambling kid. Oh no...

"So am I in the right room?" Bridge finished, smiling sweetly at Sky. Then before Sky could answer Bridge asked, "What's your name? I mean you can't have no name, that'll be just weird cause when one person asks you what's your name and you say I don't have a name that person might think you're a nut case. Hey! Have you ever realised that weird is spelled w-e-i-r-d, shouldn't it be w-i-e-r-d? I mean since I comes after E unless after C. So why do you think it's spelled as w-e-i-r-d? And Science is spelled as s-c-i-e-n-c-e. Don't you think that's weird?"

"Woah, woah, woah... Stop! I'm Schulyer Tate," answered Sky, getting quite annoyed by the fact that the boy didn't seem to notice that he was rambling off at random times.

"Schulyer Tate, that's a weird name... Can I call you Sky? I love the sky, do you? I mean it'll be weird if you don't like the sky since your name is Sky and-" Bridge was promptly stopped by Sky who put his hand over his mouth.

"Sure call me Sky..." answered Sky, hoping that would shut him up.

"Anyway, am I in the right room?"

"Yeah- yes, I suppose..." Bridge picked up his bags and strode into the room.

"That side is mine right?" asked Bridge, pointing to a bed.

"What do you think?" replied Sky, sarcasticly, settling down on his bed and starting to read the S.P.D. Hand book.

The seven year old looked at Sky for a while. He had an odd expression on his face, a mix of sadness and disappointment. He slowly unpacked his things and arranged everything as neatly as possible. His 'as neatly as possible' wasn't neat, in fact it was like Sky's 'messy beyond relief'.

Sky noticed Bridge take his hand out of his glove and did a waving motion towards him. Thinking Bridge was weird beyond relief, he emersed himself in the hand book. "Why do you think I'm stupid?" asked Bridge, after a few minutes.

"I don't," answered Sky, automatically. "Wait a minute, how do you know that?"

"I can read people's auras," replied Bridge. "And it's kinda cool until some kid told me that I was a freak, are you going to call me a freak? Cause if you are I might cry and when I cry I don't stop until I get my toast as long as it's buttery." He stopped and did a wiggly finger action in front of his mouth and smiled sweetly again.

"You have special powers?" asked Sky, actually interested in what Bridge had to say. The only other person he knew who had special powers was Syd.

"Yeah, why?" answered the brunette, looking confused. "Are you going to tell me that reading your aura is an invasion of privacee, pricavy, privacy?"

"No... Well yeah... And that I have special powers too. Throw something at me," commanded Sky. Bridge took a large novel out of his bag and flung it at Sky. Sky did a wavy circular motion in front of him and expected the book to rebounce against his shield. The book sailed through his 'shield' and knocked him on his head. "Ow... Owowowowow..."

"Sorry, sorry! You told me to fling something at you so I did and I'm so sorry!" Bridge ran over to his room mate to help him up.

Rubbing his head, Sky said, "Throw something again..." Bridge reached for the novel again. "No, use something... _softer_..." The green clad boy picked up a pillow and threw it at Sky, then covering his eyes with his hands, leaving only a gap so he could see what was happening.

Sky repeated the motion and this time a blue _thing_ appeared in front of Sky. The pillow simply bounced off the shield and landed on the ground. "Wow, you can do that? Then you can never get hurt! You're the first person I met who has special powers and that's so cool since we're room mates too! Do you think it's fate and that God wants us to be friends?"

"Are you always that energetic?" Bridge stopped bouncing all over the room, excited by the fact that he had such a cool room mate.

"Yuppo!"

"Whatever, bed in fifteen minutes," replied Sky.

The boys changed and got ready for bed, Sky getting annoyed by Bridge's constant chattering. "Do you have a favourite colour? I have a favourite colour, it's green! What's your favourite colour?" asked Bridge. Sky amused himself by poking Bridge in the back. "Why are you poking me?"

"To find the off button," replied Sky simply. "Red."

"Red? Why do you like red? Red is so red-dy..." On his face was a puzzled expression, as if trying to figure out something. "You want to be the Red Ranger right? I want to be a Power Ranger too! It's so cool! They have this lazer thing and this sword thing and this thing thing..." Bridge paused, thinking about what to say next, then he settled for just, "Yeah..."

"My dad was a Red Ranger," Sky proclaimed proudly, sticking his chest out.

"Really? That's so cool? Did you play with his blasters? Did you accidentally fire and burn a hole in a wall? I did that before, except not with a blaster. I tried to make a hair dryer that could toast bread and I accidentally turned up the heat too much and burned a hole through the kitchen wall," Bridge answered.

"Right..." Sky replied, making a mental note never to pass Bridge anything mechanical for fear he might burn something down or damage anything. "Good night." He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Nighty night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" said Bridge, perkily.

-

Thirty minutes later, Sky was woken up by a tugging on his shirt. "5 minutes..." he grumbled, still sleeping. The tugging got more consistent.

"Sky..." Tug, tug. "Sky..." Tug, tug.

"What?" Turning over, annoyed, so he could face a shaking Bridge.

"I got a night mare," answered Bridge. "The pigs were gonna take my toast. And it was buttery..." He did that finger thing again. Sky looked at Bridge incredoulously. What was he supposed to do? "Can I sleep with you?" What! No of course not...

"F...Fine..." said Sky, reluctantly. The seven year old looked so _small_... that Sky couldn't help but just give in to him. Shifting slightly towards the wall so Bridge could have some space.

Beaming, the boy climbed onto his friend's bed and slept almost immeadiatly. Sky smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...

-

No slashy slashy, I just didn't know how to end the story so I just said that! I hoped you liked it! I think Bridge was too hyper right? I duno, please Review!

Blackie Frogz


End file.
